


Thursday

by AJ_1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_1997/pseuds/AJ_1997
Summary: 03章的小預告
Kudos: 2





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> 03章的小預告

此時的他們不是彼此最熟悉的同歲朋友。

他們身體緊緊相貼，一點距離都沒有，但金有謙卻覺得斑斑依舊離他好遙遠。

因為他知道，斑斑的心並不在他這。

斑斑只是在他身上尋求慰藉罷了。

他躺在斑斑的床鋪上，雙手無助的抓著床單，感受著對方毫不客氣的頂弄，金有謙緊咬著下唇，不敢發出一點聲音。

但斑斑像是故意似的，一把按住金有謙的腰，往更深的地方頂去，速度又猛又快，金有謙只能眼眶含淚的搖著頭，壓抑不住的嬌吟從嘴裡溢出。

眼前的視線一片模糊，此時的金有謙已經無法思考，他只想要吻斑斑，但斑斑卻死命的按住他的腰不放，金有謙沒有力氣能掙扎，他閉上了雙眼，含在眼眶的眼淚從眼角滑落。

他們又不是戀人，充其量也只是砲友，斑斑怎麼可能會吻他呢？

忽然間，他感受到對方溫熱的嘴唇，輕輕吻上了自己佈滿眼淚的眼睫毛，再慢慢的吻到眼角、鼻子、臉頰，最後是嘴唇。

金有謙睜開雙眼，被眼淚模糊的視線，使他看不清楚此時斑斑的表情，但他聽見對方低啞的聲音傳來。

「對不起……」

金有謙環住斑斑的脖子，再次貼上了對方的雙唇，而斑斑緊緊摟住金有謙，給了他纏綿至極的吻。

如果可以，多希望時間可以停留在這一刻啊。


End file.
